sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mere Pyare Prime Minister
| runtime = 104 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = | gross = 0.39 crore }} Mere Pyare Prime Minister ( ) is an 2019 Indian Hindi-language social-drama film directed by Rakeysh Omprakash Mehra. It stars Anjali Patil, Om Kanojiya, Atul Kulkarni, Makrand Deshpande, Niteesh Wadhwa and Rasika Agashe. The film follows an 8-year old boy who decides to write a letter to the Prime Minister of India after his mother is raped. The film brings into focus the issues of defecation in open and sanitation problems faced in slums. It was the only Asian film which was screened at the Rome Film Festival. The film was released on 15 March 2019 in theatres. Plot The story revolves around the film’s eight-year-old protagonist, Kannu (Kanojia), who lives in a slum and dreams of building a toilet for his mother. After his mother Sargam (Patil) gets raped when she goes out in the night to defecate in the open, Kannu takes charge of improving the conditions in the slum. In his quest to build a toilet, Kannu writes a letter to the prime minister and travels to Delhi from Mumbai with his fellow comrades Ringtone (Bharti) and Nirala (Prasad). Cast * Anjali Patil as Sargam * Om Kanojiya as Kanhu * Atul Kulkarni as Prime minister's official * Makarand Deshpande as Sainath * Rasika Agashe as Rabiya * Sonia Albizuri as Eva Patten * Syna Anand as Mangla * Adarsh Bharti as Ringtone * Prasad as Nirala * Nachiket Purnapatre as Sajju * Niteesh Wadhwa as Pappu * Jigyasa Yaduwanshi as Lady Cop Production Development The director of the film, Rakeysh Omprakash Mehra has made films on stories based on Delhi. This time he based the story of his film, Mere Pyare Prime Minister, on the life of people in slums of Mumbai. Mehra said, "The subject has been simmering on a slow fire for three years. I'm a Delhi boy and all my films - Rang De Basanti, Delhi 6, Bhaag Milkha Bhaag and Mirzya — were all set in the North. But I've been living in Mumbai since 1988 and seen it transform into a world city. The buildings are taller now but there are still slums around them that have always intrigued me and made me follow the path of Salaam Bombay, Slumdog Millionaire and other stories which have grown out of them." About this film he told that the film was not so much about comparisons as was a story of people and relationships. Casting National award-winning actress Anjali Patil was selected to play mother of the child protagonist around whom the film revolves. Three kids living in the slums were selected to play role of his friends. Filming The principal photography began in May 2017. Soundtrack }} The film's music is composed by Shankar-Ehsaan-Loy and lyrics written by Gulzar. Release The official trailer of film was released on 10 February 2019. The film was released in India on 15 March 2019. Reception References External links * * Mere Pyare Prime Minister on Bollywood Hungama Category:2019 films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Indian films Category:Indian comedy-drama films Category:Films shot in Mumbai Category:Films set in Mumbai Category:Films set in Delhi Category:Films directed by Rakeysh Omprakash Mehra Category:Indian children's films Category:Films about rape in India